Room 69
by LunaticL14m
Summary: Just over a year on from chapter 9 in Reunited. Ash and Misty after dating for just over a year, and return to Room 69 for Ash's 18th birthday. Rated M contains Lemon and strong language. One shot.


Room 69 - one shot. Lemons

They were back here. The Hoot-hoot. One of the mist romantic hotels in the world. The last time Ash and Misty were here they were drunk and Ash's cousin Liam had paid for it.

That was last year. Misty was 18 and it was Ash's 18th birthay today. The Pokemon champion of Sinnoh Ash Ketchum and his beautiful girlfriend Misty Waterflower, had just finished a romantic double date with Liam and his girlfriend Dawn in the Golden Horsea. The meal was free since the owner gave them free meals for life when Liam had an epic battle and won. This time however, Ash and Misty were sober. They walked to there room with Liam and Dawn. Liam and Dawns room was 79, at the end of the hall to Ash and Misty's room, room 69.

Earlier on, when Misty woke Ash up, she promised him a special 'big boy present' Ash was confused until he opened one of his presents. The present was wrapped in a red hearts with white background paper. When he took the cute wrapping paper off he realised it was a piece of clothing. However it was to slim to fit him. Thats when he realised it had a bra built in. That it was red and black, that it had a thong to match, that it was Lingerie. Ash since then had been so excited since she pulled out the reservation for the Golden Horsea, and said after that they were staying in the hoot-hoot.

Misty had waited so long for Ash to turn 18. She had been living with Ash for just under a year now. But she had seen Ash 'looking' a couple times. Misty was alright with this since she was getting her enjoyment tonight.

They said farewell to Liam and Dawn for the night, and went inside the romantically red suit.

As soon as the door closed behind her Misty went to work on Ash, she pulled him into a passionate kiss, slowly taking off his tie. Ash broke off the kiss.

'Are you sure you want to do this,' he asked unsure.

'I've wanted this for a while Ashy-boy,' Misty replied, 'Do you want it?'

Ash didn't reply, he just continued to kiss her.

When Misty had finished with undoing his tie, she started on his white shirt. Still kissing she fumbled with the buttons.

After undoing the buttons, she saw Ash's stomach. He had a six pack. She was impressed.

'My go,' Ash said, starting to grin.

Ash wasted no time undoing the zip on the back of Misty's deep blue dress, breaking off the kiss and pulling the dress down, revealing a nice firm pair of C cup tits in a the black and red lingerie, with a black thong to match.'She lookes sexy, Ash thought, 'No, she looks irresistible.'

Misty took back control, undoing the Pokemon belt around his waist, and pulling down his pants, revealing a pair of white Calvin Kline's with a giant bulge. An expression of shock and delight came across Misty's face. Ash didn't stop though, he started to undo the red and black corset/bra. It was easy, as far as undoing bras and corsets went. Ash looked so delighted as Misty's melons bounced down.

'Thats better,' Misty sighed.

Ash didn't know what to say, they seemed bigger than a C cup.

Misty could see Ash was a bit nervous, so she grabbed the back of his head and moved his mouth towards her left breast.

Ash looked like a baby suckling the milk from a breast.

But it was pleasurable for Ash and Misty, mostly Misty.

Ash started to massage Misty's other boob, making her moan softly and arch her soft, slim, streamline back.

'My go again,' Misty said, slightly out of breath.

Misty gently pushed Ash onto his back, kissing his lips, to his chest, finally reaching his boxers and gently pulling them down. As soon as Misty got rid of his boxers she got on with her mission. She was still shocked by how big his dick was.

'Guess I cant call you Ashy-boy anymore,' Misty said playfully. Misty continued gently licking the clean shaven ball sack of her boyfriend. Ash started to moan. He was enjoying it since his cock got larger. Still licking the ball sack, she grabbed base of his giant 8" cock and started to move her hand up and down. Ash moaned even louder as she increased the speed. Suddenly she slowed down moved her hand and placed most of his cock in her mouth. Moving her head slowly as Ash brushed the hair out of her face, Misty began to enjoy it.

Misty stopped and took off her now very wet thong and put her moist and clean shaven vagina over Ash's face. Ash put his mouth to her soft, wet pussy lips and licked.

Misty who was giving Ash a blowjob at the time started ti scream in pleasure.

'FUCK YES ASH, MORE, MORE,' Misty cried.

Misty then got on her back and begged, 'I want you inside me Ash.'

'Are you sure?'

Misty nodded.

'Just go easy, I'm a virgin so when you break my hymen its gonna hurt me and there may be a bit of blood, but don't stop.'

Ash didn't need telling again as he closed in, cock at the ready. He slowly but surly inserted the first 3" of his cock into her vagina. Misty gritted her teeth.

'I'm ready Ash,' Misty assured him.

Ash put 1 more inch in.

'DO IT ASH,' Misty screamed.

Ash gave one last push and pulled out a bit.

'You ok Mist?'

'Yeah, keep going,' Misty replied.

Ash slowly thrusted his hips, getting deeper and deeper inside of Misty, getting faster the deeper he went.

'AAASSSHHHH, IM GOING TO CUUUMMMM!'

'AAAGGGGHHHHHH,' Ash moaned as pleasure over came him.

Ash gave the biggest load ever, bigger than he had previously achieved. At the same time Misty had the biggest orgasm in her life. Panting, Ash rolled off of Misty lying down next to her, as she snuggled into Ash's chest.

'I love you Misty, thanks for the best birthday ever Misty,' starting to fall asleep.

'I love you too, Ashy-man,' Misty said softly following him.

Still not believing she just did what she had desired for months. Her mission was complete.

[A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed, what should I do next?

Should I write more one shots, write a sequel. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Also check out my other stories. Thanks for reading.]


End file.
